Thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are widely applied in various fields of production and life and adopt a progressive scanning matrix, arranged by M*N points, for display. In the case of display, the TFT-LCD adopts a driver circuit to drive pixels in a display panel for display. The driver circuit of the TFT-LCD mainly includes a gate driver circuit and a data driver circuit. Wherein, the data driver circuit is configured to sequentially latch inputted data according to clock signal timing, convert the latched data into analog signals, and input the analog signals into data lines of a display panel. The gate driver circuit is generally implemented by a shift register. The shift register converts clock signals into on/off voltage which is respectively outputted to gate lines of a display panel. One gate line on the display panel is generally butted with one shift register (namely one stage of the shift registers). The progressive scanning of pixels in the display panel is achieved by adoption of the shift registers to sequentially output the on voltage. According to the scanning direction, the progressive scanning of the pixels may be divided into single-direction scanning and bilateral scanning. Currently, in mobile products, in view of the improvement of the productivity and the yield of the mobile products, bilateral scanning is usually required to be realized.
As the mobile products such as mobile phones and tablet PCs are more and more light and thin and refined, narrow bezel becomes the development trend. In the traditional gate driver circuit, one-stage circuit can only drive one row of gate lines. The development of a circuit with less number of thin-film transistors (TFTs) has a very important significance on the realization of ultra narrow bezel (UNB).
On the other hand, with the development of flat-panel display, high resolution and narrow bezel become the development trend. Gate driver on array (GOA) technology emerges for this trend. In the GOA technology, a gate driver circuit of a TFT-LCD is integrated onto an array substrate to replace a driver chip bonded to an outer edge of a panel and made from a silicon chip. As the driver circuit may be directly disposed on the array substrate in the technology, an integrated circuit (IC) and wirings are not required to be bonded at the periphery of the panel, so the manufacturing process of the panel can be reduced and the production cost can be saved. Meanwhile, the integration of the TFT-LCD panel can be improved, so that the panel can achieve narrow bezel and high resolution. But the GOA technology has the inherent problems of service life, etc. In GOA design of actual products, the key problems in GOA design are how to achieve the shift register function with less circuit elements, and the reduction of the noise at output ends to ensure the long-term stable operation of the gate driver circuit.